Untold
by StormTorrent
Summary: I'm just rating this PG13 because RPG dreamers reated it that. There are TWO KISSES in the whole thing and it describes them. Maybe that's why. Anyhow, enjoy. This is a fanfiction mostly based on Tidus' feelings.
1. Chapter One: Goodbye

**Untold**

**(Inspired by a remix of the _Hymn of the Fayth_ called _Aeon_)**

**((Also Inspired by _Eternity: Memory of Light Waves_ from FFX-2))**

**About Untold**

**Untold is what Tidus though about and experienced after he disappeared. It captures his true feelings and or emotions he was and is feeling. It starts with the end of FFX and goes into my very own variation of FFX-2 (only cause I haven't finished FFX-2 yet hehe). Sit back, relax, I hope you like Tidus fan-fiction. E-mail me feed back, I'd just love it! I love writing Fanfiction so this was a blast. I'm currently working on a very BIG FFX Fanfiction called Eternal Nagi. If you liked Untold then I need all the encouragement I can get to finish that epic. Thanks again! **

**-Earth**

**P.S.**

**I've revised this 4 times…**

**P.S.S**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED FFX OR AT LEAST GOTTEN PAST THE MEETING IN THE FAREPLANE IN FFX-2!!! I USE EXACT CONTEXT OF THE ENDING SCENE FROM FFX IN CHAPTER ONE OF MY STORY!!! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! I'M WARNING YOU! Okay, enjoy! **

**Chapter One:**

**Goodbye**

**I was on the verge of tears. No one knew I was, which was good, but I was…almost crying. There I went, staying true to the name 'Crybaby' as my father always said. Turning I saw her perfect, flawless, Yuna. Her brown hair shiny, flowing in the wind up top the airship, her eyes one crystal blue the other emerald green…mystifying, mysterious, you can't read her, you never can. Her skin, soft, I remembered its texture when I grasped her shoulders and her soft delicate hands; I remember them stroking my face. That dance…the Sending, she was completing her final sending, it would all be over then; for the Fayth, for Sin, for the Calms, for death, for everyone, for everything…for me…I had to remain calm, I'm Tidus, Star of the Zanarkand Abes…I won't let anything shake me! Putting my trembling hands on my hips I glanced at the ground swallowing my tears and gathering my courage. I had to say it.**

**"Yuna, I have to go now."**

**A look of sheer pain crossed her beautiful face, "No…" she said shaking her head like a child, hair whipping around her head in all directions, those glassy eyes shut tight squeezing the tears from them. **

**"Yuna…I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand…" I said almost choking on my words. Wakka gasped with surprise. Wakka, my dear old friend Wakka, I'd miss him too. What a great friend he was to me, but now wasn't the time to reminisce about Wakka's past and mine. Pushing past him I walked to the edge of the Airship where I stared at my now transparent feet. **

**"We're gonna see you again!!" Rikku yelled at me in a hopeful tone.**

**I stopped. Searing pain suddenly pulsed through me, I was disappearing quicker. It hurt; it was just like dying slowly. Suddenly I heard hurried, pounding foot steps. **

**"YUNA!" Kimahri's voice cautioned. I turned around in time to see Yuna not stopping, running right at me arms spread wide begging for one last sweet embrace. The sensation I felt next was the most awful I'd ever felt. It felt as if wind was blowing past me, as if Yuna had never been there. But as I stood there I knew she was behind me. That was it, I could no longer touch her, never feel her again. Our last embrace was nullified by this dreadful sensation. Sniffles and Sobs were heard behind me and all around me. Yuna's crystalline tears fell to the Airship below. She stood.**

**"…I love you…"**

**At that point my heart shattered. It was almost as if I could feel the broken pieces fall into the pit of my stomach. It felt horrible. I remembered the time I had the Stomach flu. I was miserable all night, but Auron stood by me and said over and over again, "You well get better, just rest." I did eventually get better. But this was worse than the stomach flu. This was a never ending epidemic…My eyes were brimming with tears now, nothing stopping them from flowing now…My thoughts broke when I heard Yuna's soft crying as she trembled with sadness. Tears flowed freely now. A sudden urge to hold her one last time was so pressing, I followed it. Walking to her I wrapped my fading arms around her and smothered myself in her hair, this muffled uncontrollable sobs. She was much braver than I; she stood motionless and now tearless. I got a hold of myself, let go, and walked though her. The parts of my disappearing body that passed though her were icy cold and clammy. With a final glance at her now emotionless face I took a running jump off the airship and plunged into darkness…**

****


	2. Chapter Two: Who Am I

** Chapter Two:**

**Who Am I?**

**Surrounded by darkness…where was the light? I forgot everything, I knew nothing. A million questions exploded in my head. What am I? Who am I? Where am I? When am I? How did I get here? What is this place? Where is this place? Suddenly the urge to open my eyes took over, so I opened them. Before I got a chance to look around a shooting pain went though me and I squeezed my eyes together in pain. There I was, trapped in my thoughts, darkness consuming me. I was so alone until an unfamiliar voice brought me to my senses, **

**"Hey, watch!"**

**I was on my feet and colors drained into the world around me. I saw a young man and a young woman standing there in the scene set out before me. The young woman whistled a high shrill whistle.**

"**Hey! You got pretty good…" The young man said lifting his hands and laughing a short bittersweet laugh. Just then I felt an unfamiliar sensation, it was so unique. I felt a sharp plunging feeling in the pit of my stomach and then my heart throbbed at an incredible rate. It was disturbing in a way, was I somehow connected to these…these people?**

**"Him, her, do you know who they are?" **

**I jumped when I heard the voice. I whirled around in alarm. There was a tall man, looked around the age of 30 standing next to me. He was dressed in a thick Tuscan Red coat and black boots. **

**"No, and I don't know you either…" I replied, "Ya know? Come to think of it, why don't you try telling me who _I_ am!?" I shouted in a fury shaking my fist then I looked at my fist. It was black gloved just like the man in the vision. Slowly, I unfolded my hand and brought a two fingers to touch my…oh…what were they called…my lips. Was I going insane? My lips trembled, more sensations flooded me, but that sharp plunging feeling stayed…fear? **

**"I am Auron." Said the man in monotone. I was all too eager to know what this man knew, I wanted him to tell me…to tell me everything.**

**"Tell me…Tell me, Auron! Who am I?" I pleaded, voice trembling. Fear gripped me, I was afraid to find out who I was…Auron pointed to the young woman and the young man. **

**"Try to remember…" **

**Memories flooded my brain seconds after he uttered these words:**

"_**Perhaps I could get to talk to you more then, Tidus?"**_

"_**I want you to laugh, Tidus!"**_

"_**Tidus, Try it!"**_

"_**Then…I just want him nearby…"**_

"_**Don't worry, Tidus, I can fly."**_

"_**Welcome to Luca! I'm sure it's much like your Zanarkand."**_

"**_They say your father is Sir Jecht, isn't that right, Tidus?"_**

"_**Tidus!"**_

"_**Tidus…"**_

**When I came back to my senses I nodded.**

**"Yes…I'm…Tidus…" I said with a pant in between my words. **

**"And the girl?"**

**"I…I…I can't remember…" I said reluctantly shaking my head. The man grunted.**

**"No good, you will remember, you must!" With that Auron got right in my face and then touched my forehead with two fingers. My heart stopped, my life flashed before my eyes. Every waking minute of it hurt in some remote or obvious way. **

**"Stop…" I said quietly at first. As my life continued to flash before me voices surrounded me, and hands brushed gently against me, were they hands though? **

**"Stop…" I said again. The voices grew louder. The hand like appendages rubbed against my shoulders. **

**"Stop it..." I said more forcefully this time. The voices were even louder than before, not quite yelling. The hands started to poke and prod at my shoulders as my life flashed faster and faster and faster!**

**"Stop now…" I stated firmly. The voices were yelling, screaming now. The hands poked all over, but with long sharp pains in the places they had touched. It was a cold feeling as well. It hurt, badly, I had to stop it.**

**"STOP IT!!!!!" Everything went blank. The voices were gone. The hands were gone. Everything was black. Then, a soft sound, far in the distance, I heard something like…what could it be…it was something like a babbling brook. A gentle flowing stream or…a lake…light suddenly flooded the darkness. I was standing on the edge of, as I had suspected, a lake. The name…Macalania, Lake Macalania. This place was special, I had a feeling I was about to find out why…There was a person in the lake, it was the girl from before. She spoke, "I always thought that this would be easier somehow…I thought that everyone would help me...with all my friends here beside me. I've been trying so hard." She said softly and emotionlessly. I felt compelled to do something. I waded into the lake with her yet stood slightly behind her, "Maybe you're trying too hard. They told me...everything." I said quietly. That plunging feeling again, was I…regretting something? **

**"Everything?" the girl whispered. Almost if robotically my head nodded up and down and I said a simple, "Yeah…" Little did I know, I was about to dive into a gigantic apology about Yevon knows what…wait…Yevon??? **

**"I'm sorry. It's just; you know...all those things I said. Like 'Let's go get Sin!' Or about Zanarkand...I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I guess... I hope it didn't make you sad." I was spouting off my humble apology as she turned to face me, looking my face up and down. Had I said her name in that sentence? If I did, the name had already slipped my mind. There was no more time for thinking for more words poured out of my mouth, "Forgive me…" I said bowing my head. It was the most serious thing I'd ever said. I was dead serious about this, no fooling. She turned her back to me again and held her hands to her chest, **

**"I wasn't sad…I was happy." She stated in a bittersweet tone of voice. Happy!? I started to remember, this girl was a Summoner, the daughter of…oh, I forgot his name but it was a really important guy…but the thing was…she was going to die if she tried to defeat Sin. Yes…I remembered now…was I…in love with her? I dove under water and came up a few meters in front of her. I shook the water from my hair and floated on my back.  
"Just don't do it." **

"**The pilgrimage?" **

"**Well, yeah!" I said standing; the water was shallow enough where I was. Yes, that's right, the pilgrimage was what a Summoner went on to obtain the Final Aeon to defeat Sin. And calling the Final Aeon would…kill a Summoner…That's why I was trying to stop her, right?**

"**That's right. Forget all about Sin, about being a Summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life. Come on now, what do you say?" I attempted, a lame attempt to make her quit. But it was hopeful. I was starting to have a more in body experience instead of out of body. I knew what was going on now…the next thing she said was shocking.  
"Maybe I will." She declared. I was shocked, was she that easily convinced? I swam closer to her and a warm smile spread across her face. "Wouldn't everyone be surprised?" she finished.  
"Yeah." I responded. "Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long." Oh yeah! That was right! Rikku was that girl's cousin. Rikku was younger than her but there was something else about Rikku…Of course, she was that race that Wakka hated, the Al Bhed! Lulu was engaged to Wakka's little brother Chappu, everything was coming back to me **

"**Kimahri would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron..."  
'Auron, You know Auron!?' I tried to say, but I almost seemed to choke then everything stopped,**

"**This is no mere Flash Back, Tidus, Don't interfere. I stopped you this time, but if you slip up, something seriously wrong could happen." It was Auron's voice. Time resumed. **

"**I'll make him understand. It's the least I can do for you." I interjected coughing back the words I was about to say.  
"No, I should tell him. He deserves it." The girl, who's name I _still_ couldn't recall said as she swam a small distance and then floated on her back, **

"**What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?" Said asked me after a long silence.  
"Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!" I answered getting a strange feeling high in my chest. It felt like I would lift up and out of the water, I was excited, that's what. Zanarkand was home, of course. "But not the one in Spira, the one I'm from!" I said waving my hands and touching my chest. The girl nodded. "Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!"  
"And we could see Blitzball?" She said getting to her feet a remarkable sparkle of excitement in her eyes. Blitzball, something I couldn't forget, my very favorite sport! "Your Zanaraknd Abes would play? We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night…I'd cheer and cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!" She gushed, drawing closer to me and smiling largely. I made a fist and jabbed it into the air.  
"Right on!" I yelled, getting even more worked up. **

"**Well, what about after the game?" The girl said calming down and thinking.  
"We'd go out and have fun!" I suggested quickly. **

"**In the middle of the night!?" She boggled. I laughed and nodded my head yes.  
"No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps!" I said making a wide sweeping motion with my hand. Then I turned my eyes to the sky and surveyed the many stars in the vast Spira sky remembering the enchanting sunsets and sunrises in Zanarkand. **

"**Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade...Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire!" I outspread my arms, painting that picture in my mind. I hoped she was getting the same picture. To clarify, I continued my description, "It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows….It's really...pretty. I know you'd like it…." I finished, opening my eyes and taking a big sigh. **

"**Hm…I'd like to see it, someday." The girl said quietly.  
"Well you can! We can both go!" I shouted back, while turning to face her. A silent crystalline tear streamed from her eye, rolled gently down her face, and hit against the surface of the water, sending it rippling. I was silent and before I could say something she spoke, softly at first, "I can't…" She started, taking a long non breathing pause in between, "I just can't…" She said again. Then she yelled longingly and sorrowfully, "I can't go!" Next, I had no idea what I was doing…I drew closer to her, heart throbbing uncontrollably in my chest. She sobbed letting her many tears fall into the water. I put my arms around her. Confused but not struggling I finally uttered her name. It rolled off my tongue, so smooth and sweet, "Yuna…" She looked up at me with her tear clouded eyes. A look of sympathy crossed my face and then just as easily as I had said her name I drew her closer to me and our lips met. She did not struggle; I knew I couldn't although I had absolutely no idea what I was thinking. She seemed…comfortable…in a way, I felt comfortable as well. I could feel the warmth of her hands against my bare chest. We fell into the water, quietly. I brushed her hair back to see her eyes and she ran her finger on my face. I smiled and so did she. She hadn't stopped crying though, now, happy tears flowed. With a final embrace we came up. Neither of us spoke until we were on the lake's bank.**

**I folded my legs and put my arms around them. She tucked her legs under her and sat next to me. Smiling she leaned her head on my shoulder, "How…"**

"**What?"**

"**How did I ever get that chance?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**That…chance, as a Summoner, never can I marry, live my life out, enjoy the things I love, or the people I love and I just did…how…?" **

**I was silent. I had no idea…I did want this to end, hopefully it never would. I was remembering, and now, I knew. **

"**I'll continue. I must." She said taking her head off my shoulder and fixing her hair.**

"**If I give up now I could do anything I wanted to, and yet...Even if I was with you, I could never forget…"  
"Well…I'll go with you. I mean…I'm your guardian! Unless I'm...fired?" I remarked sarcastically making a slashing motion across my neck and chuckling. Yuna giggled and slapped my shoulder lightly, "Why would I fire you?" She asked, also sarcastically then she continued, very seriously. "Stay with me until the end. Please." Yuna bowed and closed her eyes. I smirked. **

"**Not until the end..."**

**Yuna looked at me, concerned and a little afraid, "Huh?" She said innocently. I didn't look at her; I looked at the sky and said firmly**

"**Always." **

**Suddenly the color drained, everything froze and I was separated again from my body. I looked down at the black and white frozen picture of Yuna and me sitting on the Banks of Lake Macalania. I was angry. **


	3. Chapter Three: Her Story

**Chapter Three:**

**Her Story**

**"Auron! Why did you take me away!?" I screamed.**

**"I've much more to tell you…" He said, "Now clam down, and sit down." **

**I did as he said and I surveyed my hands in silence.**

**"…Auron…where is she now…did she die? Is she gone…?" Silently, I said. Auron laughed, **

**"Dead?" He laughed again. **

**"What is so funny!? She said she was going to die! I knew it too…Auron it's not funny!!" I screamed jerking my head up. **

**"She didn't die, thanks to you…"**

**"What?"**

**"She didn't die, you, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, Yuna, and I, we all defeated Yunalesca. Yuna never summoned the final Aeon that would bring her to her final demise." **

**There was silence again.**

**"Then…What happened? What happened to her? What happened to me? What happened to us?" I asked switching my position. Auron sat, **

**"Oh, Yuna lived on, in fact, she's living today. But you, well, this will be hard for you to handle…you never existed…"**

**My jaw dropped. **

**"You were an illusion, you accidentally appeared in Spira 1000 year later, to you it was, that is. You were never meant to leave your Zanarkand, that Eden…But you did. You met her and destiny was altered. Sin was destroyed and Yuna's life was saved. But you, you faded. With Sin gone the Fayth were gone and with the Fayth you left. Now you are here…you are trapped between existence and dream."**

**My mouth remained open after Auron's extensive explanation. I had one of three choices to ask.**

**'How do I get out of here?'**

**'What is Yuna doing now?'**

**And**

**'What do you mean "Faded"?'**

**After the Lake scene I was compelled to choose choice two, so I did. **

**"What's Yuna doing now?" I inquired.**

**Auron stared me right in the eyes, "Searching for you." He stated. I felt like some one had shot my in the heart. That pleasant girl spending her days searching for me?**

**"She enjoying herself, but she misses you." **

**That answered my question. But I had another. **

**"Can I see her?" **

**"Yes."**

**That cliché blast of light again and I saw the scene roll out. I saw that Rikku girl, Yuna, and another girl. I didn't recognize her. There were looking down at me, like in some giant hole. **

**"Whaddya think is down there?" Rikku asked in that high squeaky voice of hers. **

**"I don't know, but I don't wanna find out…" Said the girl I didn't know. Her face disappeared from my sight. **

**"I wish I could find out…" Yuna said. Her voice was the same, gentle. All of a sudden a small buzzing sound was heard. It grew louder and then. **

**"YUNIE WATCH OUT!!!" Rikku screeched. Yuna had no time to run, she was thrown back and fell, fell, fell, fell, down into the hole, towards me. Everything went black. I couldn't see a thing but I could hear her voice. **

**"Where am I?"**

**"What am I doing here?" **

**"HEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!!!"**

**"I'm alone! I'm so alone…"**

**"IS ANYONE THERE!!??"**

**I felt compelled to answer her. But how? Was this now? Or did this already happen? Whatever the case I had to answer her…I remembered the first scene I experienced. The whistle…I had to…whistle…**

**_'Hey, use that if we get separated. Then I'll come running, okay?'_**

**I whistled, long and loud. The shrill sound danced the wind. Yuna jerked up, **

**"…What?" **

**I wanted to appear to her, if I could, I wanted to reach out to touch her so I tried. I reached out my hand. A faint gold outline of me appeared, looking at her. Yuna chased it but then it disappeared. Yuna looked as if she was to cry. I whistled again, and the figure came back, again she chased after it, **

"**Wait…Wait! Wait please!!!" She yelled desperately, stretching her arm to full length. The figure faded again. I felt out of breath from whistling, but I had to whistle again. With what seemed like my last bit of breath I whistled. Finally she caught up to me but before she could reach out to touch that world was gone and the picture disappeared from me as well. Again the blackness, **

"**Auron…this…pains me…" I breathed. A scared feeling welled up inside me. **

"**I'm sorry…" Auron apologized. I punched the air and then threw my hands up and covered my face. **

"**Isn't there anything I can do!? I want to go back…I have to go back!!" I screamed at him running my hands through my hair. Auron let out a sigh. **

"**I knew this would happen…"**

**I looked at him with a frightened look, "What do you mean?"**

**Auron shook his head, "Watch…"**

"**What about you, Yuna? Shuyin wasn't who you thought it was, was he?" That nameless girl remarked in her nasal voice. **

"…**No…He wasn't…" Yuna responded, "Maybe you're right, Paine, maybe I should give up…"**

"**Give up on what, Auron?" I asked once the scene ended. **

"**Give up on you. She's lost and confused. Nothing she has leads to you. Accept for one thing, the one place she hasn't looked." Auron said solemnly. **

"**Where's that? Tell me Auron! Where hasn't she looked?"**

**Auron chuckled, "You should know this one…in her heart. She hasn't searched herself. You too should search yourself."**

**I scowled, "What kinda test is this!?"**

"**Exactly…" Auron answered cryptically. **

"**You mea-"**

"**Yes, this is all a test. You see, you are a Dream of the Fayth. You came to this place, between reality and dream."**

"**You said that before…"**

"**I know." Auron said. There was a pause. Then I spoke, **

"…**So…what?"**

"**This was all to see if you have what it takes to go back."**

**I growled in fury, "I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES! I know who I am! I am Tidus, born in Zanarkand, my father is Jecht pro Blitzball player. I know who my girl is! Yuna, former High Summoner, perfect, flawless. I knew where my home really is! My home, my heart is in Spira. I just want to go back!"**

"**Ah yes, but…does she want you?" **

**Again silence was eminent. **

"…**Why…why wouldn't she…"**

"**But you doubt."**

**I gulped. Did she want me back? It seemed like it…but how do I know she didn't give up?**

"**How do I know?"**

"**Speak to her." **

**The flash of light. I wasn't watching something, I was in it. And it wasn't a flash back, it was now. Glancing around me I saw three figures running toward me. I stayed in the same spot and waited for them. Finally they ran up. **

"**Yuna!" I called out, it was the three of them, Yuna's little group. **

"**Yuna! Rikku! Paine!" I screamed waving my arms. But they didn't seem to notice me, they ran straight through me. I looked at my hands, "I'm an illusion…but…wait…" I paused and watched the three of them run up the path. Then I decided to do it. Drawing my hand to my mouth I whistled a shrill whistle. Immediately Yuna stopped, so did Rikku and Paine. **

"**What's wrong Yunie?" Rikku questioned. Yuna said nothing, instead she whistled back. I smiled and they ran on. The place disappeared and I was back with Auron. **

****


	4. Chapter Four: Go Back

**Chapter Four:**

**Go Back**

**"Yes…" I said to Auron, "She does."**

**"One last thing." Auron motioned to another Scene playing out before me. It was the small boy, the Fayth of Bahamut. I remembered him! He stood before a kneeling and crying Yuna. **

**"Did you want to see someone?" He asked. **

**"Yes." She sobbed. Suddenly the ground I was standing on fell, it just dropped, it was gone. **

**"You're going back…" Were Auron's last words to me. **

**I fell and fell and fell. Then I hit the surface of some body of water. When I got a hold of myself knew I was under water. I shook my head and then I smiled. Heart throbbing, I swam to the surface. I knew I was back at home, Home…Besaid! My Home!**

**With a gasp I broke the surface. A crowd was gathered on the shore. I saw Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri, Paine, all the Besaid Aurochs, and many, many more people. Yuna was running toward me. Joy, the feeling I felt was pure joy. An unbearable smile spread across my face as I saw her running out toward me. **

**"Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!" She shouted joyful tears streaming down her face. I stood on the sand bar and threw out my arms, begging for an embrace. We ran toward each other and when we finally met she threw her arms around me and sobbed. Her sobs turned into laughter. Tears rolled down her soft face, but a smile brightened it. I smiled warmly. **

**"Yuna…I love you too."**

**She broke into sobs **

**"Y-You're…" Gasp "Really…really back!!!" She sobbed. **

**I looked at her and like back in Macalania, my heart throbbed, but courage welled up inside of me. Gently I kissed her. **

**My story was never complete. No fantasies end sad; if they 'end' sad then they aren't really over. But now, now my untold story is done and I am back where I belong. Never, you may never know my future, but this story, ends happy. This was my story. **

**  
**


End file.
